


Crush

by swifthawke



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love Tempest banter so much I wrote more, It's mostly just humour, SAM's a little shit but I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifthawke/pseuds/swifthawke
Summary: Ryder has a crush. Everyone knows.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Crush

Ryder stretched out on her bed, groaning as her muscles unwound. It had been a long day on Eos, driving around the sandy plane looking for drone debris and rounding up kett stragglers. She was relieved when Bradley gave the all clear and she had been able to get off the planet and return to the Tempest.

But when Kallo had asked her where to next, she’d simply told him to stay in orbit for the night, and retreated to her quarters. 

Where next, indeed? She still needed to chase up the turian ark lead on Elaaden, and she’d continued to receive alarming reports about kett activity on Voeld. She was overdue a trip to the Nexus, but she was in no hurry to put herself back under Tann’s disapproving stare again.

Truth be told, there was only one planet she wanted to visit, but she was running out of reasons to return. Kadara was proving resistant to her attempts to establish an outpost on the planet. She’d made no headway with Sloane - in fact, she was pretty sure the woman detested her - but she was determined to make some kind of peace with the exiles. Regardless of how they’d ended up on the planet, they were still her people, and it was still her job to find a home for them, too. 

_Reyes might have some ideas_ , she thought, a slow smile spreading across her face as she remembered their last interaction. His open flirtations in Kralla’s Song had left her feeling weak in the knees, and his frank appraisal of her combat style hinted at an appraisal of something else. She’d defended him against Zia almost reflexively - _Reyes is a better man than you think_ \- and while he smiled when he thanked her for it, there was something soft and vulnerable in his eyes that had given her pause.

She knew better than to let herself believe he genuinely liked her, but sometimes she couldn’t help but wonder… what if-

“Pathfinder. May we discuss your romantic attachment?”

Ryder bolted upright in bed.

“My _what_?”

“Your romantic attachment.”

She gaped at the blue AI node, her mouth falling open.

“What romantic attachment?”

“I am referring to your feelings for Mr Vidal.”

Ryder blushed. “I do not have feelings for Reyes!”

“The increased serotonin in your brain when you are in his presence suggests otherwise, Pathfinder.”

Ryder groaned. “Maybe I just like helping people.”

“Incorrect. You have spent the day assisting August Bradley on Eos, yet I detected no increased serotonin in your interactions with him.”

She pulled a pillow over her head. “Go away, SAM!”

“I am unable to ‘go away’, Pathfinder.”

“Ugh!” she groaned into the pillow.

SAM pressed on. If an AI could express tone, she’d swear he sounded pleased with himself.

“My experience of such attachments was a long-established relationship. Cherished, familiar, but tragic.”

She suddenly felt somber. “Mom and dad.” 

“Yes. I have never known the beginning of an attachment. Perspective on your partner would place it in context.”

“He’s not my partner!” Ryder spluttered, and then sighed, shaking her head. “He’s just a friend, SAM. Besides, I’m fairly sure he flirts with anything with a pulse. I’m not special.”

“I am unable to evaluate the veracity of that statement, Pathfinder. However, when you are in his company, I detect similar chemical reactions in Mr Vidal as in you.”

“You-what?”

“I believe he feels the same way, Ryder.”

Ryder felt like she couldn’t breathe. _He likes me?_

The AI continued.

“I believe we should return to Kadara at your earliest convenience, Pathfinder. It would not be wise for you to continue missions in your current agitated state.”

“I’m not ‘agitated’. I’m perfectly calm. Look,” she flung her feet back up onto the bed, stretching out, “I’m super chill.”

“Incorrect. Your heightened pulse rate during this conversation indicates a state of panic.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it, SAM?”

“You are also increasingly distracted. I believe your preoccupation with Mr Vidal is preventing you from satisfactorily fulfilling your other duties.”

“My _preoccupation_? SAM, I don’t think about him that much.”

 _“_ Also incorrect. Since you returned to the Tempest, you have spent 82% of your evening thinking about Mr Vidal.”

“Well, that’s your fault, SAM, for making me have this conversation.”

“Would you like me to calculate the percentage of the day you have spent thinking about Mr Vidal?”

Ryder groaned. _“_ Did you do this to Dad, SAM?” 

“Your father never met Mr Vidal, Pathfinder. The percentage of his time he devoted to Mr Vidal was zero. He did, however, occasionally think about what he would say to a future romantic partner of yours.”

A sudden vision of Alec giving Reyes a protective father conversation flashed through her mind. She let out a strangled noise.

“Okay, SAM, I don’t need to hear anymore, thank you.”

SAM ignored her.

“I suggest we return to Kadara so you can speak to Mr Vidal, Pathfinder. I believe it would be wise to act on your romantic attachment.”

Ryder sighed. “Great. Looks like I got a Cupid AI instead of a Pathfinder one.”

“I am simply suggesting an appropriate course of action-“

“SAM, just… stop talking.”

“Very well, Pathfinder.”

She stomped out of the room.

—

The crew quarters were no better.

“So… is there something going on? You and Reyes?” Vetra’s eyes were sparkling as she watched Ryder, who had sat down on a bunk with a sigh.

“No!” Ryder snapped, frowning. “He’s just helping me navigate Kadaran politics.”

“He sure is helpful,” Cora said from the desk.

“Bet he’d help you with anything you wanted.” Vetra grinned.

“Shut up!” Ryder could feel her ears turning red.

“Spirits, Ryder. Are all humans this adorable when they have a crush?”

“I do not have a crush!”

Peebee snorted. “Please. We’ve all seen the way you look at him.” 

Cora was laughing. “Deny it all you want, Ryder. You’re not fooling anyone.”

“He’s just a contact on Kadara,” she said, staring down at her feet. “You’ve seen what Sloane’s like. I needed someone else to help me get the planet ready for an outpost.“

“Oh, I bet you need him.” Peebee had a devilish glint in her eyes.

“Not like that!” Ryder glared.

“Well, I was in Kralla’s Song when the two of you came in the other day, and let me tell you, it was obvious.” She imitated Reyes’ accent. "“You’re one person I’ll happily owe something.” Gross.”

Ryder could feel herself turning redder.

“And you’re no better, staring at him like you want to jump his bones.” 

“I do not.”

“She’s got a point, Ryder. Last time we went to Tartarus, Vetra and I left the two of you alone and went down to the bar. It took you 20 minutes to notice.“ Cora looked amused. 

“The way the two of you look at each other? Makes me feel like I’m intruding. I had to get out of there,” Vetra chuckled.

“Wonder what you talked about?” Cora said, smirking.

“It was business!" Ryder said quickly.

“Bet it wasn’t.” A huge grin was spreading across Peebee’s face. “Here. I’ll be you.”

“Don’t you dare-“

“Oh, Reyes!” Peebee collapsed onto a bunk with a flourish, one hand thrown over her forehead. “Please, continue to speak to me in that sexy accent.”

“Peebee!” Ryder was glaring.

“What’s that, Reyes? Why yes, I do want to have your tiny Spanish babies, thank you for asking.”

“Shut up!”

Vetra was laughing so hard she was holding onto the desk. 

Peebee continued. “Oh, Reyes, run away with me to a tiny cabin in the badlands so you can ravish me-“

Ryder stood abruptly. “I don’t have to listen to this!”

She rushed out of the room, the women’s laughter following her as she sprinted down the corridor.

—

In hindsight, she should’ve known what was waiting for her in the med bay.

“I’m just saying, Ryder. It’s perfectly normal to have a crush.”

Ryder groaned. “Not you too, Lexi. Have you been talking to Peebee?”

“I didn’t have to. It is very obvious. You go red as soon as anyone says his name.”

“No I don’t!” Ryder interjected, but she could feel her cheeks turning pink.

“Would you like me to get a mirror so you can see for yourself?”

“Shut up!”

The door to the medbay opened suddenly and Drack stuck his head in. “You alright, kid? I heard yelling.”

“She’s fine, Drack. We’re just having a conversation about Reyes.”

“A conversation that is over!” Ryder said, heading for the exit.

But Drack had stopped in front of the door and was watching her.

“Kid, you’re gonna have to do something about it. Much as I like Kadara, we can’t keep flying back there every time you want to see him.”

Ryder sighed. “I’m _working_. I’m… pathfinding.”

Drack snorted. “Sure. Seems like all these paths you keep finding lead to Tartarus, though.”

Lexi sighed, shaking her head. “Ryder, just talk to him about it! From what I hear, I’m sure he would be very pleased to hear how you feel.”

“I …can’t.” Ryder tried to sound decisive, but her voice squeaked on the last word.

“I’ll come with you. Nothing scarier than a krogan at your back. He won’t be able to turn you down.”

“Drack, _no._ ” Ryder said. “Please do not try to intimidate him into liking me.”

“I don’t have to. Pretty damn clear to me how you both feel.”

Ryder put her face in her hands. “Are you all talking about me behind my back?”

Lexi looked slightly embarrassed. “As your doctor, it is my job to be across the things in your life that impact your health.”

Drack looked unfazed. “Come on, kid. Let’s go sort this out. Gives me an excuse to get Umi to throw liquor at me again.”

“It’s fine! It’s managed. Just… drop it, please.” She stood in front of Drack expectantly, looking pointedly at the door behind him.

Lexi sighed, turning away. “Alright, Ryder. You know I’m always here if you need to talk.”

Drack narrowed his eyes, but stepped aside. “Fine. But Ryder? If he hurts you, I’ll snap his balls off.”

—

“So. Reyes Vidal. He is your type. I find that interesting.”

Ryder sank slowly down against the Nomad. “Did I miss a memo? Is today ‘let’s gang up on Ryder’ day?”

Jaal pressed on. “For angara, the more steadfast a man is, the more desirable he is. Cora says that you prefer” - he paused - “ _bad boys_.”

“She _what_?”

“It is very alien to me. I would be interested to hear more about the appeal of these ‘bad boys’.”

“Reyes is not a bad boy!” Ryder said without thinking.

“Oh, he’s definitely a bad boy”, Gil’s voice drifted down from the upper level. 

“Not you too, Gil.” Ryder groaned.

“Can’t say I blame you, Ryder. If a man like that was into me I’d be packing my bags and moving to Kadara.” Gil smirked.

“Well, I don’t like him.” Liam was focused on his armour. “I think he’s shady.”

“That’s the whole point, Liam.” Gil sighed. “Mysterious, charming, dashing. _Naughty_.”

“Sure you don’t have a crush too, Gil?”

“Me? Nah. Wouldn’t dream of stepping on Ryder’s toes.”

“This is the worst day of my life.” Ryder put her face in her hands.

Jaal was watching her. “Why, Ryder. I think it is adorable. Humans are very cute when they experience desire.”

“ _Cute?_ ” Gil sounded affronted. 

“But I do not understand why you do not tell him how you feel. Is this some sort of strange human mating ritual?”

Ryder flushed. ”I… it’s complicated.”

“There should be nothing complicated about love.” Jaal looked serious.

“I’m the Pathfinder. He’s a shady smuggler living on a planet filled with exiles. It’s not exactly an ideal match.” Ryder was frowning. 

“Ooh. Lovers from opposite sides of the tracks. A classic.” Liam was grinning too now, his armour forgotten.

Jaal’s face suddenly lit up. “Perhaps I could assist. I do not like Kadara Port, but I would be willing to return to help you make your feelings known.”

“Oh my god, Jaal, _no._ “

“We could acquire one of those portable sound systems for you.”

“Why did I let Jaal watch those krogan dating vids?” Liam groaned.

“If this happens, I’m coming.” Gil was rubbing his hands together with glee. 

“It’s not happening.” Ryder said flatly.

“Or maybe poetry? I hear sonnets are a popular method for humans to declare their love.” Jaal had changed tack.

It was Gil’s turn to look embarrassed. “Uh… he didn’t hear that from me.”

“I have been reading the words of a human named Shakespeare in the cultural centre.” Jaal snorted. “They are vastly superior to yours, Gil.”

“Hey!”

“I have never written a poem before, but I would be happy to assist you in yours, Ryder.”

“I am not writing Reyes a love poem!” Ryder was fuming.

A shit-eating grin was spreading across Gil’s face. “Here, let me have a crack at it.”

“Gil, I swear to god, if you-“

“Oh, Reyes / you know your face is / very beautiful to me-”

“All this time I thought I was in an action vid, but maybe it’s a romantic comedy.” Liam said dryly. 

“Meet me on Kadara / or maybe in the bar-a / and buy me a drink or three-”

Ryder shot to her feet. “I’m leaving!”

“But I haven’t even gotten to the good bit yet!”

“Screw you, Gil!”

“Pretty sure I’m not the one who’s getting screwed.” he called after her retreating form.

If the floor of the Tempest could open up and swallow her whole, now would be a perfect time for it.

—

She leaned against the door of her quarters, sighing in relief at the silence that enveloped her. She loved her crew - they felt more like a family than her actual one did - but god, she wanted to toss them all out the airlock right now.

The worst part was that they were right. She was hopelessly head over heels for the smuggler, and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“Pathfinder.“

“SAM, I swear-“

“You have new email. I believe it is from Mr Vidal.”

Her breath caught in her chest.

“Have you been reading my emails, SAM?” she teased, but she felt giddy. 

“I run routine checks on your inbox and alert you to anything you may find particularly interesting.”

“Like emails from Reyes?”

“Yes. I believe those are the emails you find the most interesting.”

She groaned, but she was still frozen against the door, suddenly nervous.

“What does it say?”

“I suggest approaching your terminal to find out.”

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she moved towards her terminal, opening her emails with shaking hands.

\--

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Subject: Come see me_

_Ryder. Thanks again for your help with Zia. And the Roekaar. I owe you something special._

_Come see me when you’re next in Kadara Port. I have something in mind._

_\--_

Smiling, she typed out a reply.

\--

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Ryder_

_Subject: RE: Come see me_

_Well, don’t leave me in suspense. What is it?_

_\--_

Her terminal pinged instantly.

\--

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Subject: RE: Come see me_

_That would ruin the surprise._

_\--_

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Ryder_

_Subject: RE: Come see me_

_Alright, then. But if this involves me getting my ass kicked by outlaws again, I’m leaving Kadara and never coming back._

_\--_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Subject: RE: Come see me_

_You’ll always come back. I know you love to visit me._

_\--_

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Ryder_

_Subject: RE: Come see me_

_You’re the one who keeps finding reasons for me to come to Kadara. Maybe it’s you who wants to see me._

_\--_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Subject: RE: Come see me_

_Maybe it is._

_\--_

Well. If Reyes wanted her to come and see him, what else could she do? 

She pressed the comm button. “Kallo? Set a course for-“

“Kadara.” Suvi and Kallo spoke as one.

Ryder sighed. She was definitely having a word with her crew.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I love my space family.


End file.
